


【皮水】未来战士皮克与他的致命男友拉莫斯

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: 如题，信不信随你。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【皮水】未来战士皮克与他的致命男友拉莫斯

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

00  
皮克并非真的沙雕，只是他的生命中充满了意外。  
不要误会，傻不是人身攻击，而是他无证驾驶撞到了脑袋。从此头脑不太灵光，具体表现为健忘。  
踢球对他来说是身体本能，比赛与商务活动有经纪人和助理安排，唯一剩下的问题就是生活。他始终怀疑自己忘记了点什么——至少电影都是这么演得。

01  
比如现在他对着手机弹出地备忘录，语焉不详的“纪念日礼物”几个字一筹莫展。这可能是交往，也可能是比赛，获胜或是进球数量。保险起见，酒是一个不会错的选择。对于成年人来说，酒可以出现在任何一个场合，担任需要被赋予任何含义的任何角色，且不至于让任何人感到尴尬。

02  
当然，皮克的生命中充满了意外。  
比如这会儿他带着一瓶酒站在家门口，却忘记了家门密码。就十分尴尬。  
皮克掏出手机，想要寻找一个可能提供帮助的人，然后惊讶于除了助理和经纪人，最近通话的联络人叫做“sese”。他希望这不是他记忆中的那个人，但是他又想不起在他的交际范围内是否存在另外一个同他交往甚密，且名为“sese”的人物。  
“嘿塞尔吉奥，我是说sese，说起来你可能会很意外，我也难以置信我要接下来的问题”皮克靠着家门，语气沉痛：“我没有想到有一天我会问你这个问题——你知道我家门的……”  
房门忽然自里面打开，皮克尖叫着向后仰过去，而后撞到一副坚硬的胸膛。

03  
拉莫斯看上去十分平静，至少以皮克靠在他胸肌上的仰视的角度来看是这样，他说：“我怎么觉得任何状况出在你身上，我都不意外。”  
皮克迅速站好并与拉莫斯保持安全距离，顺带打量着对面的人，拖鞋，短裤，赤裸着上身，露出大面积纹身。这是他认识的唯一的“sese”没错。  
只是他为何穿的这么随意，并且在自己家中。  
皮克警惕起来，这肯定是一场恶作剧，国家队，甚至可能是皇马，趁着他最近健忘，想要戏弄他一番。说不定此刻沙发背后就藏着不止一个镜头，而他的队友或对手们正躲在窗帘后面随时准备跳出来。  
皮克还没想好要怎么应对，拉莫斯先向他伸出手，吓得皮克几乎向后跳起来，拉莫斯却只是翻了一个白眼，从他怀里夺走那瓶“纪念日礼物”，丢下一句：“如果你想睡门廊，尽管待在那里。”

03  
皮克跟着拉莫斯穿过门厅，并且趁机瞄到沙发后面没有设置摄影机，但是不能排除其他地方没有被动过手脚。  
拉莫斯将酒放进酒柜，皮克注意到酒柜中有一层专门摆放着这种酒，他不知自己何时如此偏爱这种酒，只觉得气氛越发诡异起来，这里明明是他的家，可是他对一切都很陌生，仿佛拉莫斯才是这里的主人。  
皮克想要弄清楚眼下的状况，他思考着趁拉莫斯反应过来之前从身后偷袭他，然后逼问出事实的可能性。皮克估算了他与拉莫斯之间的直线距离，同时悄悄环顾四周寻找着能够绑人的道具。

05  
在拉莫斯转身的一瞬间，皮克迅速站直，露出营业专用笑容：“我们需要谈谈……”  
拉莫斯一脸不耐烦，他向前一步靠近皮克，皮克后退一步贴在墙上，他觉得拉莫斯的眼神很危险，或许自己马上就要挨揍了。  
拉莫斯逐渐贴近，但最终贴在他脸上的不是拉莫斯的拳头，而是他的嘴唇。  
拉莫斯在亲吻他，皮克非但没有任何排斥的感觉，反而接受良好，并且逐渐反客为主，手探进拉莫斯的居家服内搂上他的腰，一路向上逡巡……唔，胸肌的手感比头撞上去要好得多。  
所以这会儿皮克依然搞不清状况，却搞上了拉莫斯。  
也不完全是坏消息，他想，至少现在可以确定没有监控了。

06  
皮克趁拉莫斯在浴室，摸出手机给卡西打电话。  
“如果你们再整我——我是说无论是国家队还是皇马，你们已经成功了。”皮克认输了。  
“你也晚上好。”听筒里传来卡西冷静的声音。  
“就他妈直接告诉我你们到底要干嘛！”皮克压低声音怒吼。  
“没有什么我们，从来没有，”卡西叹息着，“倒是你为什么不能放下电话，给咱们俩一个清净的夜晚？”  
皮克紧张兮兮地偷瞟浴室的磨砂玻璃门，不安的踱步：“那么谁来告诉我我家发生的一切是怎么回事？”  
“别在胡思乱思想了。就享受你现在拥有的一切吧。”卡西熟练的挂断了电话。  
忙音中，皮克内心泛起一阵绝望，他的求助失败了。

07  
半夜，皮克醒来，发现身边没人。  
等了一会儿拉莫斯还没回来，皮克警觉起来，没敢开灯，摸索着溜出卧室，循着动静找到了厨房。  
他贴着墙壁，悄悄探出头去，听到拉莫斯压低嗓音：  
“我觉得他似乎察觉到了一些异常。”  
“是的，我知道很难摸清他下一次要做什么。”  
“我知道了，我会继续观察他的。”  
电话挂断了，他听到拉莫斯叹了一口气。  
皮克一身冷汗，掉头跑回房间拉过被子蒙起头装睡。很快拉莫斯回来了，他轻手轻脚爬上床，甚至往皮克身边靠了靠，皮克缩在被子里浑身僵硬不敢动弹。  
后半夜，拉莫斯的呼吸声渐趋平缓，皮克却失眠了。

08  
拉莫斯睡熟以后，皮克翻出手机，思索着能否找到一些线索。  
他发现手机中有一条加密的备忘，但是他想不起密码。设想，一个健忘的人要如何设置一个自己能够想起，同时不被人知道自己可以想起的密码。  
皮克身后靠着睡得暖烘烘的拉莫斯，思索着回家以来的各种细节，忽然福至心灵：就是家门密码！一段被他忘记却又必须知道的数字！  
皮克有点得意，他想着即使我现在健忘，我仍然这么机智。  
不过，马上他想起他并不知道家门密码，昨天拉莫斯直接打开了门。  
接下来的几个小时皮克也没安稳睡觉，他制定了一个计划。

09  
计划很简单，早晨拉莫斯去浴室的时候，皮克假装出门晨跑，然后忘记家门密码被锁在外面，接下来顺理成章地打电话向拉莫斯求救，拉莫斯总不能一身泡沫出来给他开门吧？  
整个计划直到皮克出门都十分顺利，但是他没想到等待他的不是需要输入密码的门锁，而是一个在门口踱步的拉莫斯。  
拉莫斯竟然在门口等他，并且看起来有点紧张？  
“你跑到哪里去了！”拉莫斯冲他大吼。  
皮克莫名其妙，但是直觉不能反驳一个处于愤怒当中的拉莫斯，只得一把抱住他，仗着身高优势将他连同那些复杂的情绪闷在怀里。

10  
拉莫斯不是在洗澡吗？怎么这么快发现我出门了？他难道在监视我？他为什么紧张，难道以为我要逃跑？  
没有监控器，我给自己留了加密简讯，拉莫斯担心我逃跑（或失踪？）难道……难道我是未来战士？那么拉莫斯就是皇马派来暗杀我的机器人？

11  
由于皮克的驾照被吊销了，所以只能等助理接他去训练场。  
门外响起车笛声，皮克背上包刚迈出门，拉莫斯叫住他，凑过去跟他接吻。  
拉莫斯的表情有些悲伤，棕色的圆眼睛湿漉漉的，他在皮克耳边小声说：“再见，geri。”  
皮克听到这句毛骨悚然，难道他决定今天就除掉我了吗？！  
然而不等他挣扎，两位西装革履带着墨镜的保镖已经从车上下来，一左一右夹道而立，对他做出请上车的手势。  
皮克怀揣最后一线希望，问道，sese，家门密码是什么来着？

12  
皮克坐在车里，望着站在门口的拉莫斯越来越小直至消失不见，不禁悲从中来。车上一片沉默，皮克一夜没有睡好，此时觉得筋疲力竭，他摸出手机，输入家门密码，果然解开了备忘录。  
备忘录上又是语焉不详的一句话——“你爱他。”  
皮克向后靠在座椅上，此刻他倒是可以确定这个“他”指的是谁，他的吻如此让人沉迷，他的圆眼睛也让人心醉。但是，皮克悲哀地想着，我可能没有时间想起关于你的更多了。

13  
训练结束，皮克对着手机弹出地备忘录，语焉不详的“纪念日礼物”几个字一筹莫展。这可能是交往，也可能是比赛，获胜或是进球数量。皮克思索了一会儿，保险起见，酒是一个不会错的选择。

【fin】


End file.
